The present invention relates to the prevention of infection and, more particularly, to the provision of methods and devices for inhibiting exposure to microbes and infection.
Changes in modern lifestyle have occurred which would have been almost unimaginable even a century ago. An adverse consequence of some of these changes has been an increased exposure to harmful microbes. For example, travel between continents is a commonplace experience for many individuals. Unfortunately, increased ease of travel facilitates transfer of potentially disease-causing microbes which were historically limited by geography. Another change is the fact that individuals are surviving bacterial infections, which were previously commonly fatal, due to the advent of antibiotics. People are not the only entities that are changing and adapting. Adaptation by microbes, fueled by today's modern antibiotic prescribing practices has resulted in the appearance of many antibiotic-resistant strains.
The combination of increased exposure to harmful microbes and the more frequent encounter with antibiotic-resistant organisms contributes to a continuing need for antibiotic devices and methods. Effective antibiotic devices and methods are required to decrease exposure to microbes during daily activities in public places as well as in private homes. In addition, reduced exposure to microbes is important in medical and dental settings, such as care facilities, treatment rooms, surgical suites and nursing stations.